The best medicine is friendship
by B-Girl14
Summary: Spencer Reid finds out that being sick can sometimes be easier with friends there for support.


It was clear to them all when Dr. Spencer Reid walked through the doors of the BAU that he was ill.

"Are you okay?" Prentiss asked as the younger agent walked past him.

"Yeah *cough* I'm fine." Reid answered and chocked on a fit of coughs. He quickly vanished down the hall to the little kitchenette. Prentiss rolled her chair over to Morgan's desk and rested her elbows on his desk.

"You mind?" He asked placing the report down and staring at her.

"He's sick." She simply put and Morgan eyes traveled to the kitchenette were Reid was pouring himself a cup of coffee.

His eyes were puffy and both his nose and eyes were red from rubbing them. His eyes carried black under them showing that he had not gotten mush sleep the previous night, and his face was both flushed and pale as if he had a fever. Morgan's eyes traveled up and down the kid, he was wearing a sweater vest and a sweater over that and he was in jeans, he frowned it was like over 35 degrees out how could he be cold.

Reid returned a minute later coffee in hand and gave both Prentiss and Morgan a simply sleepy smile, and then got back to work. For the next five minutes both Prentiss and Morgan watched Reid work, he never once took a sip of his coffee and he wasn't working as fast as he normally would in a day.

Prentiss seeing as Morgan was probably getting pissed at her hanging out at his desk rolled her chair over to Reid's desk and popped her elbows on the desk.

"You're ill"

"I am certainly not." He huffed then coughed a few times.

"OH but you are, and in case you haven't noticed I really don't think Morgan and I would appreciate it if you got us sick, why didn't you just stay home?"

"I'm fine Emil-" Reid sentence was cut short as he covered his mouth and raced out of the room towards the bathroom. Morgan bolted up right and both he and Emily followed behind him. Not even caring at this point they both entered the men's bathroom.

Reid was leaning over the toilet heaving up his breakfast and last nights supper. Morgan knelt down next to Reid and rubbed small circles around his back. Suddenly the doors opened and Garcia came rushing in.

"Oh my- my poor baby boy." She squealed, Emily and Derek both knew better not to ask her how she knew, they both knew she had secret cameras around the building so that she could make sure her team mates were all okay.

Garcia rushed over to Reid and patted his hair; a second later Reid returned and breathed panting and spitting out the foul taste in his mouth.

"Now do you believe me when I said you were sick?" Prentiss teased and Reid looked up at her giving her the I- really- don't -care look. She just chuckled and swept it off.

"Okay kid you are definitely going home."

"No way I'm fine." Reid protest but suddenly wave nausea hit him and he plunged to the toilet to heave again. Morgan turned to Prentiss and she just shook her head exiting the room.

"Where did Emily go?" Garcia asked.

"To get Reid the day off." Reid bolted up right

"She's doing what! I told you guys I was fine why don't you ever listen." And he made a move to stand up. His head started to spin and he grabbed a hold of Morgan's shoulder for support so that he wouldn't fall head first. Garcia grabbed a hold of Reid's other arm swinging over her shoulder helping Morgan support him out of the room.

Prentiss had just exited Hotch's office when the others returned supporting a weak in the knees Reid. She bolted down the stairs and walked over to Reid's desk.

"Hotch gave him the day off and he wants you to stay with him to make sure he actually gets some sleep." Prentiss said to Morgan. Morgan nodded; Garcia and Prentiss both grabbed Reids stuff and helped Morgan load it into the car.

"We'll be by later to check up on you two, try and get some sleep Reid!" Garcia called and Morgan nodded before driving off.

5 hours later

"Okay I know we were down two today, so I'll let you guys go early I don't want to see you guys until nine in the morning." Hotch said jacket hanging off of his shoulder and bag hanging around his neck.

"Wow when was the last time Hotch left before us?" Garcia asked Prentiss (Garcia had come out to give Prentiss some company).

"I don't know actually this is like the first time, anyways we better hurry up if we know Reid and Morgan their probably be fighting over what station to watch on the TV." Prentiss sighed and both she and Garcia grabbed their things.

When they got Reid's place, to their surprise there was not a single light on or a single sound coming from the TV. Curiosity caught Prentiss and Garcia and they rushed into the house. When they opened the door both girls froze.

Sitting on Reid's couch sat both Morgan and Reid; Reid's head was resting on Morgan's shoulder sleeping peacefully, with a cloth over his forehead and a few tissues in his hand. Morgan had his head resting in his hands and was snoring loudly.

"I guess Reid was right Morgan does snore." Prentiss joked and Garcia snickered then frowned.

"It looks like neither of them ate; oh you know what I'll make them something special!" Garcia squealed and raced into the kitchen pots and pans flying around the room with a clank and bash. Prentiss winced but was glad Reid never woke. She reached over the end of the couch and draped it over Reid's shaking form.

BAM!

"Garcia quiet!" Morgan hissed, rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry." She called back

'DO you two have any idea how long it took me to get the kid to sleep, he is more stubborn then a three year old."

"I heard that." Reid muttered sleepily, he rubbed his head into Morgan's shoulder and was out again. Prentiss giggled and Morgan looked up at her.

"Shut up and I better not find any pictures."

"But it's too cute." Garcia called and Morgan shot her a look pleading.

"Okay but can I at least have one picture I promise not to show anyone." Garcia begged.

"I said no baby girl!"

"Too late!" She grinned and waved her camera to and for. Morgan bolted upright, almost knocking Reid of the couch, and squired to fetch the camera from Garcia. Reid was now lying fully across the couch he was awake and looked very unpleasant. Emily chuckled and lifted him up a little to settle down were Morgan was. She rubbed Reid's hair in a comforting gesture and soon it lowered him back to a peaceful sleep. Emily watched him for the longest time, listen to Morgan and Garcia winning and fighting in the kitchen, she was soon lowered to sleep as well.

20 minutes later.

"Fine Garcia you can have that picture but that's it." Morgan finally agreed after Garcia had threatened him with a baking pan. Garcia cried out victoriously, and then she frowned.

"Were Prentiss?" She asked and they both rushed into the living room. Emily was seated in Morgan's old spot and was unconsciously running her hand over Reid's hair; Reid was sprawled out across the couch his feet slightly hanging off the end of the couch and a blanket wrapped around himself. They were both sleeping.

Garcia looked up at Morgan and flashed her puppy eyes at him. Morgan just grinned

"Hey as long as it's not me." He stated and watched as Garcia took out her camera…..

_**-A friend is someone who is there for you when he'd rather be anywhere else- Len Wein**_


End file.
